Realistic Dreams
by blader540
Summary: When a daughter is given a pendant on her birthday, the mother forgets to tell her about its history. The daughter gets older, and starts seeing messages appearing inside her locket. Do the messages relate to her father's disappearance? Or death?
1. Default Chapter

This is my first fanfiction story…so I hope you like what you see…in this case read! Please review and help me out.

**Realistic Dreams**

**Another One**

Hhhhh…I woke up hastily that morning. My body was covered in sweat, my heart pounding out of my chest, the usual stuff. I thought by now I would have gotten used to these dreams. My hands started growing tired. Haha..It was my amulet. It has always been kept around my neck. It was the one my mom gave me right before she left, and it was the only thing I had of her. She died of abusive reasons. You could say my dad was not the nicest person in the world. Before I even had time to think it over like I usually did, my dormer (what my apartment room member and I call each other) called me from the kitchen.

"Tea get your little bum down here. Breakfast is getting cold!"

"HOLD YOUR HORSES! I"LL GET READY THEN COME DOWN!"

Serenity was my best friend since the 3rd grade. We've been following each other to the same school and chasing our dreams together. She was the best, and the only close and true friend I had. She knew about my problem. About the freakishly weird dreams that I had. That's why when I didn't wake up in time….she would be sweet enough to make breakfast for me. But I knew not to take her for granted. I wanted to keep this one. Before I even had time to finish my thought….

"Tea…this food is going to be thrown into the trash! And, don't you have class soon?"

"Oh damn! I completely forgot…I'm going to be so messed up!"

I put on whatever I found in the closet, and rushed out to the small living room. I grabbed the toast she made for me.

"What about your orange juice?"

"Does it look I have time to drink it! I'm going to be tardy **again**!" I answered as cruelly as possible.

I rushed down the steps of our apartment complex, almost tripping over myself. I ran as fast as I could to my chemistry class hoping not to be tardy, when unexpected happened. I ran into a wall.

_GREAT THAT WAS THE LAST THING I NEEDED! Hold on…when was that wall put there anyway._

I just ignored it, not noticing the glowing amulet around my neck.

I opened the door, and before I even had time to give my excuse, the teacher sighed and just continued with his lesson.

"Miss Tea Gardner, next time, please make sure to set your alarm clock before you go to bed."

The class started to giggle, like a bunch of 2nd graders.

"I'll make sure to do that tonight. Thanks Mr. Branch."

I thought I got off easy. I sat down in my seat in the 4th row of the class. Wondering what was going on, I asked my seat partner as kindly as possible.

"We're going to be learning a new unit," she told me, "So he's telling us what we need to buy and stuff like that." Whispering as softly as possible hoping she wouldn't get caught.

"Thanks Suzy," also whispering as softly as possible.

Before I could think another thought, everyone in class started getting up from their seats. Not knowing what was going on, once again, I followed everybody to the back of the class. Mr. Branch started reading our classmates names out loud.

"_Oh…we're getting new seats! Wonder why? Stupid, stupid, stupid me…we're starting a new unit so we have to switch seats…duh Ariel!"_

" Jesse and Leslie. Michael and Stephanie. Tea and Duke."

"_Excuse me...Duke! Great, not only do I get to sit next to the hottest guy in class….but the second dumbest too! There goes my 3.5 average!"_

"Hey Tea."

"Hey Duke."

"So I guess we're chem. partners huh!"

"Yep, guess so!"

After sitting quietly next to Jason for a couple of minutes he asked the most uncanny question.

"What's that glowing around your neck?" he asked looking down at my chest.

"HUH?"

And as I looked down I saw what he was talking about! My amulet was glowing. How bizarre! I opened it and saw a printed message inside. Not the one my mom had written, it was a different one, and more kept appearing as I read on.

"**_Oh, daughter most dear, I am no longer here, I have no place, no part, no dwelling more, by sea nor shore, smell thy scent of sweet cologne, beware my dear, you aren't alone…"_**

My eyes were fixed upon the amulet, as I kept reading it to myself, just glaring down at the message written in it. At once I looked up, only to see Duke writing on his notebook.

"Did you just see that Duke?"

"See what?"

"My amulet. You pointed out to me that it was glowing and it was!"

"Ya it was, but as soon as you touched it, it stopped glowing. So I thought it was nothing."

"Didn't you see the message writing itself inside?"

"Uh, No. I think you lost it…do you want me to take you to the nurse?"

"Uh. That's ok. Never mind. So what are we supposed to do?"

"Oh, sorry. Mr. Branch wants us to do a family tree. It's something about heredity. And he also wants us to list any problems our family might have had. Like if someone in your family was blind or had arthritis or something like that. But he said if you don't remember then that's fine. He still wants us to trace our families back as far as possible."

"O.k. Thanks Duke. Oh great. I don't have a computer. And I don't have enough dough to buy a computer pass for our college computers. Damn!"

"Oh, hey, why don't you come over to my place tonight and you can use mine. We are chem. partners anyway aren't we?"

"Ya, thanks!"

"O.k. Here's my address, and I'll see you around 8."

"O.k. And thanks again."

He handed me a small piece of paper. On it was written 214 Victorian Villas.

Well, i hope you liked it...so please review.


	2. Seeing Things

Here's the next chapter…sorry bout the late chapter… Previously… 

"O.k. Thanks Duke. Oh great. I don't have a computer. And I don't have enough dough to buy a computer pass for our college computers. Damn!"

"Oh, hey, why don't you come over to my place tonight and you can use mine. We are chem. partners anyway aren't we?"

"Ya, thanks!"

"O.k. Here's my address, and I'll see you around 8."

"O.k. And thanks again."

He handed me a small piece of paper. On it was written 214 Victorian Villas.

Seeing Things… 

The rain poured down on the streets, thunder bombarding its way through the night sky, lightning being the only thing revealing my path. Even through all this havoc the moon shone brightly, illuminating one lone figure walking down the street.

I looked up at the night's raging sky wondering how this unexpected storm started.

Flashback to earlier that evening 

"Hey Serenity. I've gotta get going or I'm going to be late."

"OH. Does my wittle Tea have a bigy wigy date tonight," using a babyish tone, and trying to get me annoyed.

"Oh Serenity dearest, I forgot to tell you. You have an appointment with the gallows tonight if you DON'T LAY OFF MY BACK!" I said answering her abruptly.

"Sorry," Serenity said remembering something," Oh and I'll be home late too. So you have to make dinner yourself or buy takeout or something! Sorry!"

I rushed out of the little cramped apartment Serenity and I called home, hoping to avoid more small talk. I grabbed the address from the coffee table and started on my way. It was a lovely evening outside.

While stopping to smell the roses, I looked up at the sunset sky as if it were only I who existed in the world. As I was bending down to pick one of the roses as a thank you gift for Duke, a sudden chill went through my spine. It felt very familiar. I looked up to see if anything happened, and something did. I was looking straight at my house, the one I used to live in as a child.

"_When did that get there? How peculiar. I distinctly remember my house being in Washington, not California. Oh well, guess the construction workers liked the design of my house."_

I tried desperately to find an explanation for such an unusual happening. I finally convinced myself that the construction workers ran out of different designs for houses so they are using old ones. It worked, cause I found myself walking once again towards Duke's house. 

It started to get chilly, and I didn't bring my jacket with me. The wind started to pick up, and what seemed like walking to Duke's house ended up being a power walk to his house. Again a sudden chill went through my body. I turned around to see if anyone was behind me. Not even a fly. So I continued to power walk.

The wind was really picking up and it brought the unanticipated rain clouds along with it. So not long after my encounter with the chills, it started to rain. Not just rain but thunder, lightning, and cold weather followed. I figured why run. I might get wetter! So, without further delay I went on my way.

End Flashback 

It was getting dark fast, and once again I felt a chill. I turned around again and wondered why all this was going on. I could see the Victorian Villas in the far distance now. My eyes wandered helplessly searching for a ride or some sign of civilization. It felt awkward being the only one on the streets, drenched from head to toe. It was so serene that one could hear a pin drop. I heard a rustle in the bushes. I was not alone. All I had to do was run to the Victorian Villas and I would be safe.

Something was stepping out of the bushes now. I turned around, only to find nothing there. I faced forward and felt a cold, wet, trembling hand touch my shoulder. I screamed on the top of my lungs.

"AAAAAAAAA. SOMEONE HELP ME. I'M GOING TO BE KIDNAPPED!"

"Shhhh. You're going to wake up the entire neighborhood," a soft and warm voice whispered in my ear.

I knew that voice. It sounded very familiar. I turned around only to meet the emerald green eyes of Duke Devlin ( I think that is how you spell the name) my chem. partner!

"Where did you come from?" I asked rashly.

"Is that how you talk to your hero?"

"Hero? You nearly killed the living daylights out of me!" I yelled in an angered tone.

"Well Tea, I brought you an umbrella because I was worried you got caught in the storm."

"Oh, that was really sweet! Thanks Duke."

I gave him a little peck on the cheek for that, and he blushed redder than the ripest tomato in the entire world. We reached the Victorian Villas safe and sound. He offered me a towel to dry off, which I did, in the bathroom.

"Nice crib you got here Duke."

"Thanks. I have been working pretty hard to get it. And so far it has done me good."

We sat down on the computer and worked on our reports. At around 9:30 he offered me dinner. We continued working on our projects until at least 1:00 that morning. We had such a blast together. I even traced my family all the way back to ancient Egypt, which was kind of creepy. I left saying I had a great time. And he told me he was glad to be of help.

"I don't get that many visitors around here," he said.

"Why, you are like the most popular guy at school."

"Popularity isn't it. They only hang around me because of what I have. Not because of who I am."

"Well, anytime you need a friend," I told him, " contact me."

I slipped him my phone number, hoping he would give me a call sometime. I was about to leave when he offered to walk me home. It was late but I figured I could handle it. I kindly refused, and gave him another kiss on the cheek and said my thanks and final farewells. I left with a smile longer than the Nile River on my face.

I started on my way home. The thunderstorm was over and the night sky was clearing up. However, I stood at the spot where I encountered seeing my old house. It was still there. This time I saw someone in the room, the room where my mom and dad slept. I saw two people standing and arguing, and then one hit the other. I immediately distinguished the one that hit as my dad, and the one that got hit, my mom.

My chest was starting to get hot. So I looked down at my shirt, only to see something glowing inside. It was my amulet again. This time with a different message writing itself inside.

"_**Oh daughter most dear, I am oh so near, vengeance will be paid, the dead body laid, in restful slumber. Try to get me out of your head my dear, Oh, I am so near, to feel the hair upon your skin, make you tremble, outside and in, hence the question, I wonder why, look in front of you there I lie…"**_

My eyes wandered to the room in which I saw the two bodies earlier. There was only one there now, my mother's. She was laying there, still. I just stood there, my body trembling faster than a rattlesnakes rattle. I was looking around frantically for my dad. He was nowhere to be found.

My neck was feeling warmer now, but the weather wasn't warming up. I could smell the vile scent of blood. My eyes closed, and when they reopened they stared deep into the blood lusted eyes of my deadly father. He was breathing heavily, and staring deep into my eyes longing for revenge. He held on to me for his life, bruising me while doing so. I winced in pain.

Trying to break from his tightening grasp, I screamed on the top of my lungs hoping someone would hear. He hissed at me and while doing so, I saw what looked like a serpents tongue! My father slapped me hard on the face and pulled me back down to the ground. As I tried to get up he ripped my shirt revealing the glowing amulet inside.

_Does this amulet have anything to do with what has been going on lately? Cause I have noticed, every time something weird happens, it glows!_

I reached down and touched my amulet again, and it stopped glowing. Immediately, the scenery changed, as if nothing happened before. I had to go home, and fast. As I was running I was thinking to my self about what I said earlier. About the amulet only glowing when weird stuff was going on.

_Does this amulet have anything to do with what has been going on lately? Cause I have noticed, every time something weird happens, it glows! But as soon as I touch the amulet, everything goes back to normal and it looks as though nothing happened, like tonight. Huh. _

I started running into the park where I came from. Then once again...

"Hhhh…hhhh…hhhh. _This one was the worst one I have had._

Hehe…sorry bout that. Time for the response to the review.

**Voldermort's Daughter:** thanks for the review…the only one…but better than nothing…right…anyway…story is almost done…so can't wai…hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	3. In Between the Lines

**In Between the Lines**

Waking up from that realistic dream took a lot out of me as I started to pant harder and harder by the second. I was going through all the details and occurrences that I thought had happened earlier that morning. My eyes wandered helplessly to the side of my desk where I had put the books I borrowed from the library last night. I decided to catch up on my ancient Egyptian family so I stood up in bed and started reading.

As I was glancing over the table of contents, my eyes immediately took notice of the words **Ancient Magic** page 34. Without any further delay I scoured my way to page 34. I read this:

**MAGICAL STONES OR AMULETS**

"**AMULET" is a name given to a class of objects and ornaments, and articles of dress and wearing apparel, made of various substances which were employed by the Egyptians, and later by other nations, to protect the human body, either living or dead, from baleful influences, and from the attacks of visible and invisible foes. The word "amulet" is derived from an Arabic root meaning "to bear, to carry," hence "amulet" is "something which is carried or worn," and the name is applied broadly to any kind of talisman or ornament to which supernatural powers are ascribed. It is not clear whether the amulet was intended first of all to protect the living or the dead body, but it seems that it was originally worn to guard its owner from savage animals and from serpents. As time went on the development of religious ideas and beliefs progressed, and as a result new amulets representing new views were invented; and the objects which were able to** **protect the living were made, by an easy transition in the minds of those who wore them, to protect the dead."**

I paid very close attention to this phrase however**: "It is not clear whether the amulet was intended first of all to protect the living or the dead body, but it seems that it was originally worn to guard its owner from savage animals and from serpents."**

While reading I promptly grasped the words **protect owner from serpents**. If I remembered correctly, before my dad slapped me, I heard a hiss, and saw a serpent's tongue! Thoughts started dashing through my mind. Conclusions were made about my amulet protecting me from my dad.

Reading about my family was great, and I was getting really into it. After some daunting excavation of my past family and present artifacts, I set my books aside. Something was starting to make me feel uneasy, and it wasn't puberty or anything like that. It felt more like throbbing pain coming form my arm.

"WAIT! MY BRUISES. IF THEY ARE STILL THERE, I CAN SHOW SERENITY AND SHE WOULD BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT," I said being as gleeful as one can be!

I went out into the living room only to find not but a fly buzzing around. I looked at the clock on top of the TV. It read 6:57.

_That's weird; she should be home by now. Guess she just came home to get ready for class! _

I tried to take my mind off of the missing friend. I was worried about her. She was never that irresponsible, oh well, I guess things change in college. I got dressed for chem. class, and made breakfast for myself, some delicious scrambled eggs. I made extra for Serenity in case she was hungry when she came back. After packing my bags I headed for class.

* * *

sorry for the short chapter but...its part of the story! even though no one is reading it!


	4. The Missing

Sorry for the late update. I kind of got tired of this story…but in case there are any readers….here's the next chapter.

* * *

**The Missing…**

Surprisingly, I was early to class. Mr. Branch was happy to see me, and he told me, "See Miss Gardner, it works to have an alarm clock set!"

"Sure does Mr. Branch, and thanks for the GREAT advice!" I said, trying to sound sarcastic.

After my short conversation with Mr. Branch, I saw Duke walk into the room. He pulled up a chair and sat down next to me. We both said hi and talked nonsense with each other until I brought up the question about last night.

"Say Duke."

"Ya."

"What happened last night?"

"Lets see. We worked on our projects till 9:30. Then we ate. After some great dinner we worked on our projects some more. At around 1:00am you said you should get going and I offered to walk you home. You accepted the offer and I walked you back home safe and sound. After dropping you off, I headed back home." He told me smiling.

"Oh, o.k. Just wondering." I told him smiling back.

We took our seats when the bell rang and started class. The teacher was talking and I dozed off as usual. I was thinking about what Duke told me about walking me home.

_I thought I rejected the offer. What is freaking wrong with me? Duke told me he walked me home. Then how did I encounter my dad without him noticing? Huh. _

Class was short today, after dozing off, I tried to catch up on what Mr. Branch said. He was telling us how to do our project. I took some notes and he dismissed us early.

I was jumping over cows trying to get back home so I could read more about my eerie family. While pulling out of the key to our apartment I noticed something fall out of my pocket. It was a note from Serenity. It read:

_**Dearest Tea, 11/6/04**_

_**You must be worried sick about me, cause I know you, and I also know you rarely check your pockets for anything. Well, it's me, and I just wanted to let you know I am all right. My mom came over when I reached home that night, before you. I haven't seen her in a while so I decided to bond with her. I offered her a ride around town and also time to know how life was for me, and all that crap. We started talking and she told me how great it would be if I could spend a couple more days with her. I loved the idea. So without any further delay I came home and packed my bags for our little road trip. That is why I have been gone. I'll be back soon so STOP WORRYING ABOUT ME! After all…you aren't my mother!**_

_**Serenity!**_

After reading the letter I felt a scent of refreshment in the air. My body died down from all the stress of trying to find my missing friend. It turns out, I overlooked a little detail. Serenity was right. I rarely check my pockets cause my keys are usually in my purse, and I never keep change or money or anything like that in my pocket. The detail I overlooked was the fact that the date was 11/6/04 on the letter. That wasn't right because I had gone to Duke's house on the 12, three days ago!

_Now I know Serenity wouldn't be out this long. She only told me she would be gone for a couple of days!_

After pondering over Serenity's sudden disappearance, I made some dinner for myself. Dinner wasn't pleasant because, thoughts of what happened to Serenity vitiated my mind. Where could she be? I decided to give Duke a call and ask if he knew where she was.

"Hey Duke, it's Tea."

"Hey Tea. What's up?" he answered being glad to hear from me.

"Nothing much. I just had a question to ask you."

"Shoot."

"O.k. Serenity has been missing for three days now, do you know where she is or where she could be?"

Everyone, and I mean everyone, knew Serenity at school. She was outgoing, smart, and a great person to hang with.

"Nope, I haven't seen her in three days either, I thought she was sick or something," he replied in a worried tone.

"Oh. sigh o.k. Thanks though." Answering.

"Don't mention it. Oh Tea."

"Ya?"

"Can you come over tonight? I can't seem to get the hang of this family tree stuff?"

"Sure, why not! I guess I can use a little help too!"

"Great!" he responded shouting into the phone! "So…I'll see you around 7?"

"O.k. See ya!"

I could tell he was happy. I had been lonely for a few days so I could also use the company! It was 5:42 right now. I decided to get ready, and spend a little more time on my walk. After getting dressed and packing my books I proceeded to his house.

On my way there my locket started glowing again. This time, the message wasn't written in English, but ancient hieroglyphics, I noticed it from my studying. Every time I walked to Duke's house, I always stood at the spot where I encountered my dad, and nearly escaped death. Those memories will haunt me for the rest of my life. With new information about my family uncovered, I decided to give deciphering the ancient Egyptian text on my amulet a try. With 15 minutes to spare, I sat down on the bench in the park with my textbook. I looked up the ancient symbols and what I got was a big surprise.

This time, I opened my locket and just read the message! Hey! I could read Egyptian! What more could I ask for. I looked at the amulet where I discovered the message. Reading it was easy now; it came so easy to me. It read:

_Watch out for…_

Beep beep beep….beep beep beep…beep beep beep…

The beeping of my watch stopped me, reminding me to be at Duke's place in five minutes.

_Instead of doing them out here, I'll see if I can crack the code at Duke's crib.

* * *

_

Thanks for the reviews:

**B.E.W.DwarriorPrincess:** thanks for helping me continue this story. I really appreciate it. Sorry for the late update anyways. There are only like a couple of chapters left….then I can get this story over with…ya!


	5. In the Past

Finally the last chapter. I was getting tired of this story but I can never start a story and never end it. It feels weird knowing what I would have written. Well, for those of you who are reading this…here's the final chapter.

* * *

**In the Past…**

Reaching Duke's apartment was simple now cause I thought the worst with my dad was over, but little did I know, the worst was yet to come. Well, what more is there to say? Duke and I finally finished uncovering what the message said. It read: Watch out for father! Just like the first time I noticed my locket glowing, I couldn't take my eyes off of the decoded message.

_Watch out for dad? What could that mean? My dad wouldn't write that message to me. He wouldn't want me to be warned. The only person I know who could have done this was my…my…MOM! _

Thinking of my mom gave me the chills. Duke tried his best to comfort me, but little did it do. I had thought the worst was over with him and me. So many questions flushed through my mind.

_How come my mom is writing to me? What does she mean watch out for father? How can I contact her? Why is my dad out to get me? Why won't he stop?_

Those were just a few. I noticed a hand on my shoulder now, Duke's hand. It felt so comforting knowing I was in his arms. A sense of protection surrounded me. I knew that nothing could happen to me. Suddenly, the hand on my shoulder felt tense and not so reassuring anymore. I looked up at Duke to see his eyes staring off into space. While trying to see what was wrong with him, I looked at what he was staring at. But it wasn't what I was staring at, it was where we were!

We were no longer in Duke's room, but in a sandy dome surrounded with hieroglyphics and pillars. While looking around I noticed some of the drawings. Some of the drawings I noticed from my book. Others just came to me. They told of a mystic amulet handed down generation by generation to one family. That family would be protected from every evil that came between them. Once a member from their family died, their souls were examined by the Pharaoh, and fate would be decided. If the soul had done well; in their afterlife they would be an angel. If the soul had done damage; in their afterlife they would become a serpent, a symbol of a demon evil .

Also, the illustrations told of the one who held the amulet getting an obscene fortune.

Everything was making sense now. My father couldn't hurt me because my amulet protects me from serpents. It also explains why my dad was after me. He wasn't the richest of them all, but he was the greediest. So why couldn't I just give the amulet to my dad? That was the next question I was about to find out.

The drawings told of a great catastrophe occurring if the amulet were to be in the wrong hands. The world as we know it would come to an end, the owner of the amulet would become invincible, and have enough power to control the world.

_Sounds like the perfect description of my dad. A power-hungry, greedy, selfish man. Need I say more?_

After finishing the wall, I walked back to Duke's bed where he still lay in a state of shock. After much shoving and shaking he woke and looked around.

_Hold on. How did Duke get here?_

After some brain-power I came to the conclusion of, because Jason was touching me he also came with me. Now all I had to figure out was how to beat my dad. Duke just sat there doing nothing while I pondered over ways of defeating my dad.

The walls only told of what would happen to the world if the amulet were to fall in the wrong hands, but didn't tell how to defeat a demon! So, with no-where else to turn, I hit the books. Thank goodness I had placed my books on Duke's bed otherwise they wouldn't have been here. I was rushing through the contents trying to look up the demons or something of the sort. This book contained nothing, but the next book did. This textbook contained material on a demons strengths and weaknesses. I immediately turned to weaknesses.

**A demon can only be defeated by the simple touch of a good soul. Unfortunately, if the demon carries the amulet of "Life" it becomes unstoppable. **

_So all I have to do is touch my dad! But when I touched him last time he attacked nothing happened to him! That must mean that he wears the "Amulet of Life." Great. Can this day get any worse?_

And just as I said that, a lightning streak appeared in front of me. Through the thick smoke it created I saw my blood lusted, vile, dad. A shiver went through my spine again. Now I knew that whenever I saw my dad, I got these shivers. Guess it was my nerves or family memories.

_I thought that only happens in movies? Like when someone says it cant get any worse, it normally does. _

He approached me cautiously, being careful to maintain his distance. He noticed the book in my hands turned to the page demons weaknesses. And sure enough, I saw the "Amulet of Life" around his neck.

"Who is that?" a voice asked me nearly scaring me to death.

I turned to my side to see Duke awake and staring at my father like a maniac.

"That man you are staring at is my father."

"Your dad! Wow! I wouldn't want to be you!"

"Thanks for the support."

And with that, in the short moment I had, I told Jason about my dreams and about my dad, and what has been happening these past few days! He looked at me as if I just discovered a cure for cancer. A smile crawled across his face as he told me he was behind me 110. Which was sweet of him.

As I got off the bed I noticed a sword lying in the far distance. My father also noticed what I was looking and was deciding his next move. While he was preoccupied, I ran for my life towards the sword. My dad soon took notice and raced after me. 3/4ths of the way there, he caught up with me. We ran staring at each other, not caring what was ahead of us. Then the unthinkable happened. Duke got up and ran towards the sword as well. He reached it before any of us. He ran fast!

Duke picked up the sword and handed it to me when I reached him panting.

"Give it up dad, you cant be…." I was cut short because when I turned around I saw nothing there. Instead of facing my dad, I saw Serenity and her mom locked up in a prison of some sort. Then I heard something land with a thud behind me. I turned around with the sword almost killing Duke. There was my dad, right there, ready to be stabbed. This moment was getting more intense by the moment. I charged at him but stopped in my tracks. Once again I started at the image in front of me. My dad was using his magical powers from the "Amulet of Life" to show images of the past and present to stop my attack. Know I knew why I saw my old house. It was my dad using his powers. His tactics of battle were obvious. He was threatening my best friend so he could get my amulet.

Again I charged at my dad, again I stopped in my tracks, but this time my dad didn't stop me. I stopped me. I couldn't do it. He was still my dad, the dad that took care of me when I was little, even though it was not the gentle care, but the abusive kind. I just couldn't bring myself to kill him. Then I remembered, even if I did stab him, he wouldn't die. I stood in front of my dad unable to do anything, and he used this to his advantage. I was thrown into the air and knocked out of breath. I took no mercy this time. I wanted to live my life in peace!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA," I yelled while charging towards my dad for the third time. He stood there not knowing what to do next. Then I did it. I punctured him, but he wasn't dead. gasp

"Hahaha. Did you actually think you could kill me? I have the "Amulet of Life?" he responded hysterically.

His hand went to his chest where the amulet was. His emotions rapidly changed from glee, victory, and bliss to troubled, vexed and annoyed. His hand lay here, on his chest where the amulet should have been. Not knowing what was going on he looked up at me. In my hand was the "Amulet of Life". Instead of charging at him directly, I charged at his source of invincibility. The amulet. He looked around frantically for a way out, but couldn't find one. He looked so helpless without his amulet. As my dad continued to look for a way out, I approached him easily. We stood face to face know. Eye to eye, nose to nose. My father's blood lusted eyes altered to those of a new-born puppy's. As I looked up I told him.

"I'm sorry, and I love you."

After touching his cheek and saying my final farewell my father vanished from thin air. Without his amulet to protect him, I was able to touch him and get rid of him…for good this time.

Hhh…hhh…hhh…I woke up again, this time in Duke's bed. Duke lay beside me also waking up.

"What just happened Tea?" he asked confused.

"Oh, I guess you just had a bad dream." I replied smiling to see a note from my mom in the amulet that was glowing.

_**Oh daughter most dear, you have conquered you fear, your worst nightmare. He is here no more, you have sealed the door of eternal fate for him. I wish you all the best my dear, not in this life alone, but in the one to come. Start your life again, rebuild, cherish it, for more you will gain. Now I rest in peace, thanks to you. Do not worry about me, because within your heart lies the key…

* * *

**_

**Reviews:**

**Nightfall2525:** Tea was acting pretty weird but I think the ending pulled it all together. By the way, thanks for reading this story…it was my first one. Btw…I hope you are enjoying my other story as well.


End file.
